


Meant to be

by pulchramors



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gags, Kidnapping, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Violence, not very extreme stuff though, ok the sex stuff are kind of wild but whatevers, senpai hates himself, we both know that's why you're here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors
Summary: As soon as she managed to get her heartbeat near to normal near Senpai,Ayano was determined to keep him safe. Whether he wanted it or not. They were meant to be together after all.Basically my own version of Yan-chan kidnapping our poor,poor Senpai~He's just too cute for his own good. I suck at tittles lol.Needles to say, do not stalk,kidnap,torture and/or rape people in real life. This is a work of fiction. Reader discretion is advised - read the tags.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small prologue, setting up the story a little bit
> 
> Hey guys, I'm just editing some minor stuff in the story. I don't if you get notified for this, but in case you do, new chapter coming up! :D Thank you so much for reading^

Ayano felt the anxiety swelling up on her chest. She did not like this emotion. She technically knew that there were bad emotions, but the nervous feeling in her gut that made her want to puke made her almost wish she didn’t feel anything. Almost. If she didn’t feel anything after all, she wouldn’t love her Senpai- Ah. She wished he could be hers. He was amazing. Sweet, beautiful, soft hair and warm skin. He was always so kind to everyone, smiling- _oh gods that smile_. She would **_kill_** for that smile.

 

There were just too many threats. Her senpai was too good, too kind for this cruel, cold world. Of course people would try to take advantage of him!

She sighed, staring at the bottle of emetic poison for a second-making her beloved throw up was not something she wanted to do, not really. But she didn’t have a choice-she couldn’t think how else to sabotage Osana’s bentos. Well, except putting rat poison in hers and killing her. That wasn’t a bad idea actually-a part of her felt excited with the idea. She believed that she could take her Senpai away for her, how...cute. She’d be even cuter with her face twisted in pain and coughing out warm bloody.

 

She shook her head, quickly pouring the emetic and leaving. That would have to wait. Not that she was against murdering that bitch-killing had to be planned.She couldn’t just walk up to her and stab her without a care in the world. Senpai couldn’t love her if she was in prison after all. If only there was a way to keep him safe from all these nasty sluts, forever safe with her...

She stopped in her tracks.There was a way to keep him safe. As soon as she managed to get her heartbeat near to normal near Senpai,Ayano was determined to keep him safe. Whether he wanted it or not.

She smirked. Ayano almost felt...Happy. She walked downstairs, sneaking into the nurses office once more as she set her new plan in motion.

Now _this_.

_This was going to be **fun.**_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senpai gets sick, Yan-chan takes advantage of the situation.

Ayano clutched the side of the wall as she was stalki-overhearing- Senpai and Osana. She always found that girl...Irritating. She wasn't sure if it was because she was trying to steal her Senpai from her or these awful tights with that overbearing personality, but just seeing her made her bite the inside of her cheek.

 

"Okay...I'm here just like you asked." He said, smiling at her. Osana blushed as she gave him the bento.

"H-Here." It made Ayano sick. And soon it was going to make Senpai sick too.

"What's this?"

"It's a bento, stupid!"

"You made me lunch?" 

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Ayano rolled her eyes as Osana pathetically tried to pretend she didn't make this for Senpai. Ugh. How dare she...Being so rude to Senpai was unforgivable. Still he thanked her and started to eat. He was such a kind person.

Ayano smirked, watching Osana's hopeful expression, as she waiting anxiously, crossing her arms. Senpai tried to suppress a groan as he put the lunchbox aside.

"Ugh...What did you put in this?" He clutched his stomach in pain.

"What do you mean?"

"My stomach...Really hurts all of a sudden!" He looked like he was trying not to throw up. Good.

"Hey! You shouldn't insult a girl's cooking, you dummy!" Well, not when it's poisoned.

"I'm sorry...I can't finish it..I have to go!" Senpai run off, slightly stumbling as he reached the stairs

"Senpai! Wait!" Osana shouted after him, but he didn't even turn back. Ayano keep watching her for a while, enjoying her misery and confusion,before following Senpai leisurely as he run to the bathroom. She felt almost like laughing as she waited outside the boy's bathroom. She patted carefully the syringe in her pocket, filled to the brim with tranquilizer. Senpai would soon be hers forever and ever and ever and ever and-

 

The throwing up sounds and coughing stopped for a moment before starting again. Maybe she had put a little too much in the food.

_Oops._

She smiled when the awful sounds stopped and she could hear Senpai washing his face. After that, she doubted if he ever even went near Osana's cooking ever again. 

Well, not that he would have the chance to.

She took a step forward, "accidentally" falling on him as he exited the bathroom.

It was easy. The only problem was her heartbeat. She felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. She casually "collided, completely by accident" with Senpai. The emetic must have been stronger than she had initially thought-he lost balance and almost fell. Well, he would, if it weren't for Ayano's reflexes, catching him before he hit the ground. She felt all her blood rushing to her cheeks as she held him in her arms.

"S-S-S-" Damn her nervousness. She bit her lip. "Senpai! Sorry for run-running into you! A-Are-Are you o-o-okay?" He look a little dizzy and his cheeks were also reddening. Probably the emetics fault. Oops.

"I'm okay!" He quickly replied. "Well thanks to you." He smiled shyly and Ayano felt her cold, emotionless heart melting. Not enough to stop her from what she was going to do, but still. "Thank you for catching me. I kind of lost my balance here. You are stronger than you look." Ayano felt her cheeks heating up even more, even though she thought it wasn't possible.

"Th-Thank you!" she managed, feeling her palms staring to sweat from the nervousness as she cradled him in her arms.

"Um...You can let go of me now? I'm feeling okay really." He smiled again, even though he was starting to look nervous. 'Senpai is so kind.' Ayano thought 'He's trying not to worry me, even though he was throwing up just minutes ago.' She smiled, before realizing what he said exactly. A small yelp escaped her lips.

"S-S-Sorry!" She quickly pulled him up, making sure he was steady before letting go of him

"I'm also sorry, I wasn't really paying attention." She averted her eyes. He was just so dazzling to look at directly. "Um,sorry what is your name?"

"A-Aishi Ayano." She replied. 

"I'm Taro Yamada. Thanks again Aishi-san." He smiled. Ayano felt butterflies in her stomach. "Well, see you around the-"

"Actually-" She cut him off, looking back at him. "Um, actually s-senpai, could you fo-follow me for a moment?" She paused for a second. "It won't take long. Th-There was something I wanted to...um...There was something I wanted to show you and since we r-run into each other..." Senpai looked a little surprised, but he smiled gently at her.

"Alright.As long as we're not late for class." She smiled and nodded, turning around quickly to mask the trembling of her hands.

"It will be quick! Please follow me!" She said and walked off, feeling already calmer now that Senpai was behind her and not in her line of sight. Stabbing someone in the neck with a syringe required steady hands after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You need to build skills and all that jazz in the game to actually to do the kidnapping, which would probably take more time, but this is a fanfic. Nobody cares about these details. At least I hope so lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yan-chan's plan is a success!  
> Sorry senpai ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a lot of the chapters at once since well, they are already written and they are build up to the actual juicy bits.BTW when chapters in the beginning refer to Senpai as "senpai" in the descriptions, it's mostly from Yan-chan's prospective. When he's mostly referred to as "Taro",like in this Chapter, it's mostly from his prospective.   
> In later chapters the line kinda blurs. 
> 
> You say it's bad writing. I say it's whatever man I do this for fun, don't like don't read or whatever.
> 
> Peace.

“So...What did you want to show me?” Taro asked as she walked into the storage room, slightly confused. Ayano slipped behind him, closing the door. He felt anxious and tried to shake off this bad feeling. Sure, that girl was a little weird, but she's probably just shy. It was probably because of Osana's lunchbox. He hoped she hadn't eaten that too-she probably didn't check the expiration date on an ingredient.

"Sorry Senpai." Ayano mumbled. "I'll try to be gentle."

"What do you-" Taro tried to turn around as Ayano grabbed him from behind, sinking the syringe in his neck with terrifying speed and accuracy. He yelped in pain and tried to struggle,to scream for help anything, but he soon felt his conscience fading away. He fell back on Ayano's arms as he lost control of his limps. The last thing he felt was being gently placed in...a box? and Ayano planting a loving kiss on his forehead. He tried to keep his eyes open, but everything went black.

 

When Taro opened his eyes again,everything was still dark. He blinked, slowly, trying to clear up his vision. His eyes kept closing and he was struggling to keep his head up. He groaned. His ears where ringing, making his splitting headache worse. He felt so, so tired.

What happened? Why was it so dark? The last thing he remembered was following that girl...He groaned again and tried to get up, but he felt being pulled back. He tried again to no avail.

That jolted him awake. He started thrashing around,trying to pull the ropes binding him. It seemed like he was tied to a chair. What happened? Who did this? Was Ayano alright? He started to hyperventilate. He tried to shout, but he only made a weird sound. He coughed, trying to clear his throat.

"Is anyone here?" He managed to croak. "Please! Help me!" He tried to shout, but his voice was to hoarse to be too loud. Taro felt his eyes watering. Did he get kidnapped?

"Senpai! You're finally awake!" Was that Ayano? He couldn't see her in the dark room, but he sighed in relief, getting his breathing in a somewhat normal level. Thank god. She was safe and he wasn't alone down here.

"Ayano? Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" She must have been so scared.

Ayano giggled. The sound was...unnerving.

"Senpai...You're so kind." Ayano flipped the light switch open with a shy smile, walking slowly towards him.

"What is going on?" He squinted, trying to make out his surroundings. Ayano...She was in front of him now, holding a bandana and a large roll of duck tape. He blinked in surprise, just staring at her for a second. "You're the one who-who-" Taro felt himself trembling, as he remembered her stabbing him in the neck with a syringe. He shallowed. This girl was crazy! "Th-This is a prank, right?" He let out a hollow laugh. "Did Osana put you up to this because of what I said about her food?" Please let it be just a stupid, cruel prank, please, please-

Ayano shook her head. 

"I'm sorry Senpai." She gave him an apologetic smile. "It is not a prank." 

"Oh god..."He hung his head down, feeling his breathing getting erratic again. "Please. I won't tell anyone I swear just let me go. Please." He pleaded and slowly raised his head to look up to her again. "Please. I beg you." That sicko was blushing! 

"I'm sorry! If only you had woken up a little sooner, we could have played a little." She pouted. "You're just s-so-so c-cute!" She squealed in delight. 

"W-What?!" 

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now senpai." She said, balling up the bandana and raising it in front of his face. "Say 'ahh'" She giggled. Taro felt tears running down his cheeks as she moved the cloth teasingly.

"Please, no, no, no-Mpf!" His pleading was cut off by Ayano shoving the cloth in his mouth. He tried to spit it out, but she had already put her hand over it, before covering it with a few layers of duck tape, looping them around his head.

"It's going to hurt a little when I take it out, but well...I don't have another choice for now." Taro thrashed around in his bonds trying to scream for help through the makeshift gag. Ayano sighed.

"I won't blindfold you for now. But if you continue to be a bad boy..." she let the last words trail off in a sing-song tone, masking the threat. Or making it worse. Taro stopped thrashing around.

"Good. But in the future there would be consequences." Taro looked up to her with pleading eyes, visibly sobbing now. She placed a kiss on top of his head, ruffling his head afterwards. "I don't want to leave either Senpai~" She giggled. "I'll be back soon. You will be safe here." She walked off, ignoring his increased sobs. She turned around with an apologetic smile.

"I...I'll see you a-around I guess." She said before turning off the light and running up the stairs and slamming the door shut.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kidnapping from Yan-chan's pov <3

Ayano was many things. Cold? Sure. A bitch. Yep. Probably extremely fucked up from an event she had repressed that caused her to be like that? Check that.

But she wasn't stupid. Her plan to kidnap Senpai might have been rushed, sure, but she made it perfect. Well, nearly perfect. Nothing was perfect in this world. Except Senpai of course. Only the thought of him made her feel giddy inside. It was gross. She absolutely loved this feeling.

She quickly run back to his class and -making sure no one saw her of course- took his bag. She hid it behind the instrument case back in the storage room and took out his cell phone. She opened it - Senpai was so trusting, he didn't even have a password! She pondered on all There was some texts from Osana. Ugh. She texted Senpai after that? How annoying. She should just erase them. 

 

**Osana (=｀ω´=) :**

I'm sorry about the food!(_ _|||)

Are you mad at me?

Tarooo

Ugh, don't ignore my messages!(#｀ε´)

Look I am really sorry. Did it make you sick or something? I mean mine was alright.

It was probably something else

Or an allergy

I don't know what your problem is!

 

Ayano paused before pressing the delete button. The phone vibrated. Ugh. She was still messaging him. Maybe she should reply to them....Risky, but if she played her cards right it would buy her more time.

 

**Osana (=｀ω´=) :**

Taro...Answer me you dummy!(＃｀д´)ﾉ

 

**Taro:**

Yes, your food made me sick. I couldn't reply to your messages because I was vomiting in the boys bathroom. Look, I don't even know what you put in there. Where you trying to poison me?

I'm going home. Do not follow me.

 

**Osana (=｀ω´=) :**

Finally you replied! (≧∇≦)

omg are you alright? u really threw up?

Is this a prank or sth??

 

**Taro:**

No. 

To both. 

 

Osana (=｀ω´=) :

Try to poison you? What the hell Taro?

Why would you say something like that...

look I'm sorry alright! It may not have been good but you dont have to be an ass about it

 

**Taro:**

Please stop. I'm omw home and I just want to rest.

 

**Osana (=｀ω´=) :**

Fine! I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning!

Don't oversleep again! Idiot!

Do you want me to stop by today and check up to you too? 

Not that I want to but like

since i'm a little at fault here okay?

Don't get the wrong idea

 

**Taro:**

I'll probably stay home tomorrow. I feel like sick. Please DON'T come tomorrow. 

Or today. 

Just wait for me to call you first.

I...need some distance from you right now.

 

Ayano sighed in relief when Osana did not answer that. It was so hard to reply without texting this bitch how she really felt. At least this was going to buy her some time. It was for the best if people didn't notice he was gone until later. At least, she bought a few more hours. She sighed and threw the phone on the floor, stomping on it to be sure it got destroyed. She opened the case again and looked at Senpai's unconscious body. Gosh he was so...Adorable. She stroked his hair lovingly.

"Soon my dear...Just...sleep for now." She planted another kiss on his forehead and quickly closed and locked it. Soon.

It was easier than she thought, getting the large case out of school that night. People didn't even question her. So dumb. Oh well. It made things easier for her.

Even carrying Senpai down the stairs to basement -princess style, she wished she could take a picture of them like that- was...not easy actually. She panted slightly as she set him on the large chair. He groaned and shifted a little, looking like he was struggling to wake up, but soon he went limp again. Ayano smiled, tying him up securely. She tugged the ropes, making sure they were tight.

"Good night Senpai." She suppressed a yawn. "I hope you are awake in the morning." she mumbled before kissing him softly and then running up the stairs, her face flushed. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and hugged her pillow, her heart still racing a little. 

Ayano fell asleep with a big, love-sick grin on her face that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the texting bit is not confusing! Yan-chan is using Senpai's phone to text lies to poor Osana.  
> I meant to upload sooner but life is a lil bitch,unfortunately, and I didn't have time to translate the chapters from my native and type them out...Writing in paper flows so smoothly lol, it's harder to type. Plus if you write your first draft on paper you get to spellcheck/review/add stuff that you didn't notice when writing/re-reading your work.
> 
> Anyway my class got cancelled so yay! I have time for fanfics!
> 
> Also isn't Yan-chan an adorable nickname?I love to use it bc It's so cute^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senpai is all alone down at the basement.

Taro thrashed around in his bonds. The only progress he has managed after she left was knocking the chair down on the cement ground. He was pretty sure the impact made him fall unconscious but he couldn’t be sure. Everything was dark and still and quiet down there. His ears kept ringing-he wasn’t sure if it was from whatever she drugged him with or the impact- and his mouth felt dry and raw from trying to scream through the gag for so many hours. This girl was crazy! What was she even planning to do with him?

 

He let out a shaky breath, staring at darkness around him. He started to feel tears running down his cheeks. Great. He was crying. Again. It felt gross, he was tired,scared and he could feel his wrists burning from all this pulling at the ropes.

He needed to get away. Escape. And soon. If that girl kidnapped some random guy like him that means she’s done it before, right? Probably to get money. But then she wouldn’t show her face...And it wasn’t like his parents were super rich either, so why-

Taro shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. There was no point in dwelling on it. He had to get out.

 

A part of him was afraid-a very big part of him. She mentioned there would be consequences if he resisted. He shuddered at the thought. But staying still,waiting for her to come back to do whatever the hell she was planning to do was...probably worse, he decided. He took another deep breath. He had no time to cry and be afraid of her. He had to escape while she was gone.

 

It wasn’t like there was much he could do at the moment though. He tried to roll to his side and try to push himself towards the door. The rolling part was relatively easy. Pushing himself on the cold floor, tied to a large,heavy chair was...impossible. He felt like he moved, a little after what seemed an eternity of struggle. He panted heavily. His whole body hurt.

 

He gave up, and stared at the darkness around him.Where was even the door? All around him was still, cold darkness. He whimpered, feeling himself starting to panic. He felt like he couldn’t breathe- it was stupid he knew he could, but he felt like there wasn’t enough air and he was drugged, tied and trapped in some psycho’s basement, so he knew he wasn’t thinking rationally but this whole thing was stupid.

 

It felt like ages until he got his breath back to normal. He felt tired. He wasn’t even sure he was moving in the right direction before. Ayano seemed to have planned this. He felt his heart sink. How long was he even gone? The drug could have knocked him out for days. What if-

 

He shook his head. No, he had to have hope. His parents must have noticed he was missing by now...Probably.His sister at least. And Osana went to school with him every morning, someone must have reported it by now,right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Senpai's parents as being the kind that works a lot? Like on most weekdays they leave really early and come home late. That's why his sister is so close to him and stuff, because their parents work a lot. And that's also why I used the probably there in the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bigger because well, there wasn't a good point to cut it off soon! Enjoy.

Ayano was a little disappointed she didn’t get to spend a lot of time with Senpai before leaving for school. Seeing Osana’s depressed expression in the hallways made it for it a little though.

 

But still, Ayano couldn’t help but feel bad-Senpai was afraid of her. She sighed. He would understand. In time. Yes, it was sudden, so Senpai was just confused. She only did this to protect him after all. She was the only one who could love him truly. The only one who could accept and be there for him, no matter what.

 

She focused her attention back to Osana. She played with her food, not really eating it. Ayano thought about befriending her so she could learn stuff about Senpai’s “disappearance” first had. She decided against it.She didn’t care. If she became an annoyance again...Well, she had a few ideas. Nobody would ever come close to her Senpai. Never again.

 

The thought of it was enough to bring a smile to her face. She took a deep breath, focusing on making her expression look as neutral as possible. She knew somewhere deep in her that what she was doing was wrong. But she need to know Senpai was safe with her forever.

 

When the final bell rung she had to muster up all her self control not to run home. She walked normally, thinking of Senpai, waiting home for her. She blushed. Soon he would understand that they were meant to be together. No need to rush things. She smiled to herself.

 

Ayano went home and paused for a moment to fix her hair -she needed to look pretty for Senpai- before unlocking the door and heading down the stairs. She opened the light switch at the bottom. She couldn’t help but smile.

 

Sure, Senpai did thrash around,she had expected that. Even if she did say she would punish him,she had no intention of doing so. He had tried so hard, he had tired himself out and fell asleep. How cute. The tranquilizer must have also played a large role in how quickly he fell asleep again, but still... He hadn’t woken up when she opened the door or opened the lights.

 

She crouched next to him, stroking his hair softly. He sifted a little but didn’t wake up. He was so perfect....Ayano got up after staring at him for some time. She could keep looking at him sleeping forever but well...She had other plans for today.

 

“Wake up, Senpai!” She called out cheerfully, pulling the chair up. Senpai opened his eyes slowly. He started to panic as she giggled and stepped back, realizing it wasn’t a dream. Ayano looked at him struggling, not saying anything. She stared at him longingly-it made him feel sick. He tried to pull his hands free, but the ropes were as strong as before.

 

What she was going to do to him? Senpai tried to control his trembling. Was she going to torture him for thrashing around so much? Was she some kind of yakuza? Debt collector?Maybe his parents got involved in some shady business.

 

“Please don’t-” He tried to speak through the gag. He felt his throat burning.

 

“I’ll be back in a moment. Sit tight!” She said turning her back to him and practically run up the stairs. Senpai froze in fear. Images of torture scenes from those yakuza movies he didn’t even like flashed in his mind, why did he ever watch them. He started to hyperventilate. Which was absolute hell with his mouth blocked. He tried to stay as still as possible, but he couldn’t.

 

When he heard her come down the stairs again he closed his eyes tightly. He didn’t want to see what she was bringing down-he couldn’t deal with that at the moment.

 

“Open your eyes Senpai.” He didn’t want to. But he also didn’t want to make it worse, so he opened them, quickly averting his gaze from her to the floor. She sighed.

 

“I’m going to take the gag off now. But- If you are a bad boy...” She let the last sentence trail off, masking the threat -or making it worse- by using a cheerful voice. “Do you understand?” she asked, more sternly this time. Senpai nodded. He just wanted to get that thing off.

 

“Good.” She smiled, taking it out slowly. He took a deep breath as soon as it was out and then bit his lip, suppressing a sob. He couldn’t help but flinch when she begun stroking his hair. “Oh, Senpai-”

 

“Please don’t-” His voice felt hoarse and weird. “Please don’t hurt me...I-I’m so sorry for-for thr-thrasing around and-” He sobbed and subconsciously leaned into the stroking. Ayano blushed, despite of feeling like shit for making Senpai cry like that. He was so, so cute.

 

“Look at me.” She said in a soft voice. When he didn’t, she titled his chin upwards,forcing him too. He was so handsome, even when scared and crying.

 

“Please-” He started, but she cut him off.

 

“I was going to-” A huge lie. “But, since you asked so nicely, I’ll let it go this time. But just this once alright?” She let go of him stepping back. Senpai nodded.

 

“Th-Thank you.” Ayano smiled sweetly at him. He had so good manners! She reached into the bag she brought down with her. Senpai tensed up. She said she wouldn’t hurt him, right?

 

“I brought you some water.” She smiled, taking out a water bottle. Senpai sighed in relief. “You must be thirsty, my love” she added in a warm voice,as she opened the cap.

 

He nodded-Wait, did she really call him that? He couldn’t ask her, she brought the bottle up to his lips and then tilted it. before he could speak. It was difficult to drink like that-he ended up spilling or coughing out most of its content.

 

He looked at her she she screwed the cap back on, putting the bottle back into the bag. He wanted to scream at her. But that would be stupid he knew that. He was powerless at the moment-if he wanted to escape, he had to try to be calm. This girl was crazy enough to kidnap some random person like him. He was terrified of what she would do if he tried to go against her head on.

 

“Um...Ayano?” If he asked nicely, maybe she wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“Yes Senpai?” She hummed, blushing as she stared at his wet shirt.

 

“Wh-Why did you kid-Why are you doing this?” He asked hesitantly. Ayano smiled.

 

“You will be safe here. You may not understand it yet- I don’t blame you. But you’re meant to be here, safe..With m-me...” She blushed.

 

“Safe?Safe from what!?” He raised his voice without thinking. “S-sorry.” he quickly added. “Its-I just-I don’t-”

 

“You’re upset. It’s because you don’t understand it yet.” She sighed. “S-Senpai...Be-Believe me! You have to! You are safe-safer- here with me. These people are out to get you!”

 

“What are you talking about? I-I don’t-” There was no way he was safe with-that thing! Ayano stayed silent for a moment.

 

“Do you think the food thing was an accident?” She didn’t like lying to Senpai, but...Ends justify the means.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh Senpai...You’re so kind and trusting”She covered her cheek with her hand “...And naive.”

 

He tried to speak but she put a finger over his lips.

 

“Tell me, why do you think Osana had different colored wraps for the lunch boxes? Or why she called you to the roof where there aren’t many people?”

 

“Because...” He paused. What she was talking about? “I don’t know! Osana is-she’s my friend, she wouldn’t try to hurt me!”

 

“You’re way too trusting for your own good Senpai.” Ayano sighed, doing a dramatic turn. “I-I heard her.”

 

“Y..You what?” Ayano turned around, giving him a pained look.

 

“I couldn’t believe it either! Osana seemed like a nice girl but-” She took a deep breath. “I heard her talk about it. She pretended to feel sick so she could steal some emetic from the nurse.” she clenched her fist. “I heard her say it would be fun.”

 

“Osana wouldn’t do something like that! I’ve known her since we were kids you are making a mis-”

 

“You don’t really look like friends.She’s always calling you an idiot and pushing you around, right?”

 

“Yes-I mean no!That’s-That’s just friendly teasing...”

 

“But she’s really good to other people. She’s always cheerful and kind to them, am I wrong?” Taro didn’t answer and bit his lips as he turned his gaze to the ground. No, it couldn’t be true. Why was he even taking seriously what that psycho said?

 

“She wouldn’t try to hurt me. Stop this. It’s not true!” Ayano hugged him.

 

“You’re so good Senpai...” She could feel his shaky breath and his heart beating fast from this distance.She could fell her heart beating erratically too. “That’s-That’s w-why I have to protect you! You will be safe here, away from these nasty, nasty people! I lo-love you!” Taro froze. What? His face flushed as she sat on his lap. He opened his mouth,trying to figure out what to reply. “I’m the only one who can love you~”She purred.

 

“Th-That’s not true!” In love or not, this girl was fucking crazy. “Get off me, please, let me go, pl-”

Ayano pressed her mouth against his,muffling the shouting. He tried to break the kiss, but she cupped his face in her hands, gripping him tightly. He felt her tongue sliding in his mouth and he had to close his eyes, no this couldn’t be happening to him. Her hands started moving down his body and he struggled, the roped unmoving as always.

 

It felt like forever when she slowly pulled away, a trace of salvia running down her cheek,her face flashed and eyes hazy.

 

“We’re going to have so much fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the sining part. :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning-Rape
> 
> Skip this chapter if you don't want to read this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while! My laptop didn't work (nothing serious just some battery problems, since it is really old) and I really hate typing in my phone so... Enjoy!

 

This was fucked up. Why was she doing this to him? Senpai again found himself wishing this was a dream, a hallucination, he would take anything at this point. He hated this, he hated her, but most of all, he hated himself. He hated how his body reacted as she started to trail hard kisses down his neck and collarbone, breathing heavily. He hated how his face was flushed and how, even when he pleaded her to stop, he couldn’t help himself from moaning as she grinded on him.

 

“Please-ah-please stop!” He cried. Ayano slowed down slightly.

 

“But you like this, don’t you Senpai?” She purred in his ear. Senpai bit his lips hard enough to draw blood to suppress a moan as she grabbed his growing erection through his pants.

 

“N-No this is..” He let out a shaky breath, as she slowly unzipped his pants. “Please-”

 

“Come on, you’re hard.” She chuckled as she pulled them down slightly. “Don’t lie to me.”

 

“That’s not how it-” He whimpered feeling her breath on his cock. “Oh god-please-” Ayano started slowly stroking him. “N-no-”

It was humiliating, how he reacted. She had barely touched him and he was already close. Every time he felt his legs shaking and his hips buck under her touch, he hated himself more and more for feeling good about it.

 

"Come on see, you are enjoying this..." She whispered, quickening her pace. He groaned, as it started to become almost painful. Almost.

 

"I don't-ahh-don't want this...Ahh-Ayano-mh-Please.." She ignored him, continuing at the same pace.

 

He screamed as he came. When he calmed down and opened his eyes, he looked down to see Ayano staring at him, her face soaked with cum. She looked shocked, her grip frozen around him, like she didn’t know how to react.

 

“S-sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I couldn't help it, I just-Ah!!” Ayano licked her lips and took him into her mouth, gagging slightly. She pulled back, locking her eyes with his.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this...” She mumbled in a low voice. “You taste so good...”

 

“Don’t do this,please,please-” He tried to close his legs, but she gripped him tightly, parting them.

 

“Don’t play hard to get Senpai!” She giggled, before taking him into her mouth again. Senpai let out a long moan.

 

He bit his lip and whimpered, feeling the vibrations around his cock as she moaned his name. He kept pleading in between moaning and whimpering, but she kept going, whispering how good he tasted, how perfect he was, one hand stroking him and one under her skirt, rubbing her clit over her soaked panties. It didn’t matter how many times he cried out for her to stop through it, he came once again, screaming as she coughed out most of it.

 

“Aww, try to warn me next time.” She pouted. “I wasn’t ready.” It felt horrible after the high of the orgasm was gone. He felt tired. Was she finally, finally done? He looked at the celling, trying to avoid her gaze. He didn’t hear or notice her slowly staring to finger herself as she took of her clothes. Only when she put her hands on him again he realized.

 

“N-No..I’m-I can’t again, please, I can’t-” He pleaded as she ignored him, stroking him slowly. She didn’t give him a chance to recover, getting on top of him and slowly buried herself on his dick. She moaned loudly, hugging him tightly as she started to move slowly.

 

Senpai felt his eyes watering again with fresh tears. He buckled his hips, both trying to get away from and quicken the painfully slow pace. The ropes had started to rub his skin raw from all the struggling. Ayano doesn’t notice, her eyes rolled back as moves quicker and quicker moaning and leaning against him, biting on his neck.

 

“No-no, I’m about to-” Senpai dug his nails on the chair. No, not inside, that girl was crazy-

 

“Shh, ahh, I’m on-mgh-I’m on the pill.” She shushed him. Like that was any better.

 

“Please-I can’t do it-AHhh-can’t..more..” He breathed out between moans. She still managed to pull out another orgasm from his oversensitive body. And another one. By the time she’s finally done his voice his hoarse from screaming and crying at her to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The true plot hole of the series isn't how Yan-chan kidnapped Senpai so easily-It's how she managed to fuck him raw on that chair without them falling to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally longer, but I cut it off because I haven't had the time to write lately but I wanted to upload sth at least!

Ayano stayed on top of him for a few seconds ,panting, before she practically jumped off with a yelp. They both winced and Taro bit the inside of his cheek. Ayano’s face started flushing again. She covered her mouth with her hand before running upstairs and slamming the door behind her. Taro sighed in relief.

 

It didn’t last long though. Sure, he was glad Ayano was away from him but she had left him tied up in the basement after...After that. He felt extremely gross and his whole body hurt, even more than before. He felt his stomach rumbling. Oh that’s right. He hadn’t eaten since the morning before she- Was she even planning on keeping him alive? He wasn’t sure how long he was unconscious.

 

He shook the thought away. It didn’t matter. He was pretty sure he would throw up if he tried to eat anything right now. He didn’t even have the courage or the energy to scream anymore. His eyes felt heavy, but he couldn’t sleep again. He looked around, now that she was gone and she had left on the lights, trying to find anything that would help him to get out before she came back.

 

Nothing-Literally. The basement seemed bare. Except a camera tripod stashed in a corner, a switchboard and -he shuddered- more rope. He examined again the barren walls and floor, trying to take his mind off the various fluids soaking his pants and underwear. He soon gave up. He just wanted to go home. Why was this happening to him?

 

He froze as he heard the basement door opening. Ayano slowly came downstairs,a lovesick smile on her pale face. Her her was wet and she had let it loose instead of tying it up and wearing only a tank top and some very short shorts. Taro couldn’t help the flush on his face as he noticed the water had soaked through her tank top. But he mostly focused on the knife.

 

“Senpai...This wasn’t how I expected out first time to go...” She giggled as she grabbed his arm. “It felt good right?”

 

“P-please let… g-go.” His voice came out strained and hoarse. Ayano raised her eyebrow.

 

“I was going to untie you and let you have a long, soothing bath, but if you want to stay alone-” She let go of his arm. “I guess it can’t be helped.”

 

“NO!” He shouted in panic. “S-Sorry, I th-thought-” Ayano giggled.

 

“It’s alright.” She went to grab his arm again but paused “Oh, but when I say untie you, I don’t mean completely.” She pulled out a pair of metallic handcuffs and twirled it around her finger. “You’ll still have to wear that.”

 

“I d-don’t mind.” He did, but it beat staying down there. It was the perfect chance to escape and he almost blew it. Ayano smiled.

 

“Alright then. Please stay still Senpai” she hummed. Taro in response as she untied his left hand. She gently rubbed the red marks over his wrist before starting to untie the other one. Taro thought about fighting for a moment but he decided against it. He was still tied all over and the only thing he would accomplish would be to piss his kidnapper off. Instead he closed his eyes and sat back, trying to form a plan in his head.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the clicking sounds as the handcuffs closed. Ayano praised him for being a good boy with a blush and worked quickly on the rest of his bonds. Taro tried to get, but almost fell down. His legs felt like jelly and he barely managed to stand.Shit. That would make things more difficult. Ayano giggled as she wrapped her arms around him.

 

“Don’t overdo it.” He leaned on her as she practically dragged him upstairs. He stopped in surprise as they reached up.

 

“It’s normal...” He blurred out without thinking.

 

“Well, what did you expect?” Ayano asked. “I-” she stopped, her face reddening “-w-we- live here after all.” Taro bit his lip. No use arguing with her, he reminded himself.

 

“So...Where are your parents?” He asked, mentally taking note of the stuff around him

 

“Oh...They’re gone.”

 

“I’m s-sorry I didn’t know they-” Ayano laughed.

 

“I didn’t mean they are dead! They are overseas.” She explained as she lead him up another staircase.

 

“Oh.” He wasn’t sure what to reply. He couldn’t hide a relieved smile. This torture would end even if the police didn’t find him when her parents returned.

 

“You’re so kind Senpai...”Ayano mumbled under her breath. “That’s why I love you...” He pretended not hear it, focusing on his escape plan. This might just work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senpai puts his escape plan in action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was going to update more slowly, but my class got cancelled, so I finally got some time to get down to write this down ^^

“Here we go!” Ayano opened one of the doors on the first floor, leading Taro inside the fairly spacious bathroom. Ayano had filled the bathtub with hot water, which had made the mirror fog until she got him there. No windows- Taro noted.

 

“Can I..Can I ask something?” Ayano nodded, taking the knife out of her shorts’ pocket. Taro gulped at the sight. “Um..” He raised his hands, gesturing to the handcuffs. “Will you take these off now?”

 

“Nope!” Shit.

 

“Th-Then how am I supposed to-” ‘Please don’t go in with me, please don’t go in with me-’ he thought, trying not show his thoughts.

 

“That’s why the knife is for Senpai!” What? “Now stay really still okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

‘Too late for that’ Taro thought but nodded, not trusting his voice. Ayano raised the knife starting to cut his school jacket first. Taro shivered as he felt the knife ghosting over his skin. He cursed inwardly when he realized she was taking it slow, breathing down on his skin as she pulled his now teared clothes off.

 

“There, that wasn’t so bad, see?” She hummed,still holding the knife. ‘It was’, he wanted to say but instead he tried to space out as she kept talking.“I’m going to leave you alone now, but I’m locking the door. I’ll bring you some new clothes later, okay?” Taro nodded. “Good.” She smiled and turned around. She lingered at the door for a second. “Don’t try to break anything Senpai. Especially the door. You will only manage to get me mad and I would really,really hate it if I had to hurt you.” Taro froze.

 

“I won’t.” His voiced cracked a little, but not as much as he thought it would. Small victories. Ayano smiled.

 

“You’re so good Senpai...” She mumbled with a blush, before closing the door behind her. Taro heard the lock click and he took a deep breath as he heard her footsteps fading in the hallway. He leaned against the sink, trying not to look in the mirror. He felt gross and he was certain that stupid plan he had come up with would most likely fail, but he couldn’t stand staying in this place.

 

He noticed a sponge, still in the plastic wrap, on the sink. She has also left some towels. Right. Get cleaned up first, then wallow in self-misery.

 

 

Ayano went down to the kitchen, still smiling. Senpai was so cute and compliant and perfect. She took her time, rummaging through the cupboards. She wanted to cook something complicated that he would love but...Cooking wasn’t her strong point. Honestly, she didn’t get the point of making complicated dishes with lots of ingredients. She felt like it was kind of a waste, if you were doing it only to survive. But it was different now that Senpai lived with her. In the end she settled on making something simple. Maybe she should join the cooking club?

 

Taro was surprised on how long she had left him alone in the bathroom. He had scrubbed his skin until it hurt -and then once more because he could still feel her. Tying the towel around his waist,he quickly rummaged through the cabinets.Nothing useful. She had either hid everything remotely dangerous -even medicine, he noted, opening an empty med kit. He stared at the long chain of the cuffs. He really didn’t want to do it, but there was no other choice.

 

He sat on the edge of the bathtub, bitting the inside of his cheek, waiting for her to come. He almost jumped up when he heard a knock on the door. His hands trembled a little, think about his plans.

 

“Senpai, I’m coming in~” Ayano said with a cheerful tone. She blushed, seeing him standing there, half naked, his hair still wet. “I-I’m gonna lea-leave the clothes here!” She said leaving them on the sink. Why did she get flustered now? She stared at him as he avoided her gaze.

 

“Um...Could you t-turn around?” He asked her with a shaky voice. “It’s embarrassing...” He blushed and Ayano had to recall every sense of self control she had, not to tackle him to the floor and kiss him until he couldn't breathe right there. She nodded instead.

 

“Sure thing!” She quickly turned her back on him, as she felt her face heating up even more. Taro snapped his head up. He quickly run up to her and swung his wrists over Ayano's head, pulling back and choking her hard on the chain. She gasped in surprise and tried to move away, coughing and wheezing while Taro yanked hard.

 

“I’m so sorry!” He cried out, as he pulled. Ayano elbowed him hard and he stumbled, almost falling down, but kept his grip. She quickly went limp and he loosened his grip as she fell to the floor. He didn't want to kill her. Just her to pass out for a few minutes. He stared at her for a minute, muttering apologies with a shaky breath before grabbing the clothes she had left. He pulled on the underwear-no time for the rest or searching for the handcuff keys, he could already see her slowly waking up- and made a run for it. He almost fell down the stairs, but it was worth it. He let out a relieved sigh, when he reached the house’s entrance and -

 

It was locked. Taro pulled and pushed, but to no avail. He froze, his hand still on the doorknob, as he heard footsteps running down the stairs.

 

“No, no, no, please-” He tried to again in panic. Ayano grabbed him by the hair and threw him backwards. Without saying anything, she kneed him in the stomach and pushed him to the floor. Taro coughed feeling it burning. He tried to get back to his feet but Ayano already  grabbed his ankle and yanked him to the ground. He landed with a loud thud, feeling his head spinning as she dragged him away from the door.

 

She lifted him -almost- effortlessly, grabbing his hair with one hand and one hand around his waist, throwing him to the couch. She shoved with his back down and sat on top of him, one hand pinning his wrist down and one rubbing her neck, tears in her eyes.

 

“Senpai...If you liked stuff like that you should have told me from the beginning...” She said, her voice strained. Taro froze as a smile slowly crept to her face. Somehow, this was scarier than her being angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update, but well, the good news is I am done with all exams, kindaaa passed my uni exams and all social obligations and other stuff are 100 taken care of. I really though I had posted more chapters, sorry to leave you hanging lol, so here's an extra long one.

You think you can escape?" Ayano said in a threatening tone,smile still on her face. Taro felt the hand that wasn’t pinning his wrists down trailing down his chest he struggled up against her."Hmm?"

 

“No,don’t,please, please, please-” Her hands swiftly dropped to his neck and gripped it hard. He chocked and tried to get his hands free, wheezing at the lack of air flowing to his lungs. But she didn’t let up, instead she seemed to be pressing harder on his neck.

 

Taro thrashed around, starting to get dizzy and unable to form coherent thoughts, he couldn’t think of anything else but getting the pressure off his neck.

 

“P-please let… g-go.” His voice came out strained and hoarse.. It felt like burning. He could feel tears in his eyes. Ayano stared at him, still smiling.

 

“I like you begging,” She lowered her head down to his ear and whispered. He felt her hot breath on his cheek and ear.

He could already see dark splotches coat the border of his vision. It was painful, so painful, and he was loosing feeling on the rest of his body.

“P-please,” He almost couldn’t hear himself saying that. “I can’t… brea..the.” Ayano smiled and pulled back, enjoying his tearstained cheeks and pained expression for a second before letting go of his throat. Taro gasped and started coughing, trying to take as much as air as possible.

 

“See how much it hurts? Why did you do this to me Senpai? How could you be so cruel to me? I only want what’s best for you!” Ayano cried out. “It hurts doesn’t it?” Taro nodded, feeling his throat still burning.

 

“I...S..Sorry-” He tried to apologize in between deep breaths and coughs. Ayano couldn’t help but feel her face flushing red.

 

“You’re so handsome when you’re breathless...” She whispered, leaning in again and tried to kiss him, but he turned his head to the side."I have an idea. I think it'll be fun to do it while I choke you." Taro froze.

 

“N-no-"

 

"Well, you deserve a punishment..." She interrupted him "Don't worry. I won't put all my strength behind it." He instinctively put his bound hands over neck, as he started to sob in panic.

 

“Please no! A-Any-Anything but- Pleasepleaseplease don’t, don’t do this-”

 

“But you tried to choke me didn’t you?” Ayano asked. “Don’t you think it’s fair?”

 

“You kidnapped me! A-And you...you ra-” He sobbed, not being able to finish that sentence "What have I done to deserve this?" he asked, the tears now freely flowing down his cheeks and lips. "I don't-I don’t understand!"

 

“I’ve told you. You don’t understand yet.” He flinched as she run her hand through his hair. “I need to protect you-”

 

“How is this protecting me?!” He sobbed. Ayano sighed.

 

“They can’t love you like I do. Senpai, I love you, so I have to protect you from these little-”

 

“From who? I don’t understand-You said Osa-Osana tried to poison me, but-but-you..You are the one who-”

 

“Do you need proof?” She cut him off with a cold tone. Senpai stared at her, shocked.

 

“Wh-What?”

 

“If I bring you proof,are you going to believe me?” He nodded.

 

“I-Yes?” Good enough for now. She sighed and got off him, sitting at the edge of the couch

 

“Okay.” She simply said, making a mental note to text Info-chan later. She just needed some stuff from her for this. Taro stared at her, not attempting to get up and run again. Ayano smiled a little at the sight of him sitting so obediently on the couch,even though he was crying.“I’ll bring it you tomorrow. If you don’t want believe what I’m saying,just because I’m saying it yet,it’s alright. You’ll learn eventually.” Taro sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. “I don’t think you’re going to attempt something like that again?”

 

“N-No...I’m sorry, I-” Ayano shushed him.

 

“Alright. There’s no need to cry. If you listen to me everything is going to be alright, okay?” He bit the inside of his cheek to stop an other sob, not responding to her “You must be hungry.Let’s eat first and I’ll see about your punishment after.”

 

“Please don’t hurt me-” Ayano sighed as he started pleading.

 

“You’re not getting out of this Senpai, no matter how cute you are when you beg. I’m giving you a choice here. Do you want to eat or not?”

 

“I want to go home!” Taro cried out.

 

“This is your home now.”

 

“No it isn’t! Just let me-I won’t tell anyone if you let me go.”Bargaining was worth a try, he thought.

 

“And how are you going to explain where you were? Or the marks on your skin?”

 

“I...I can come up with something!”He couldn’t think of anything right now and there wasn't any way he could, but if it worked...Ayano shook her head.

 

“No.” Ayano felt her patience running out. Why didn’t he understand? She still felt angry at him, but she wanted to go easy on him. She didn’t want to seriously hurt him after all.

 

“No, it can’t...Please- there must be...There has to be another way, ri-right?” Ayano tapped her fingers on her hip.

 

“Senpai.” She stared at him. “I said no. Stop talking and don’t make me make this worse for you.”

 

“Don’t d-”Ayano tackled him,shoving him back down in a laying position, holding his arms above his head with one hand.

 

“You know Senpai I tried really hard to be good to you, but ...”She grabbed his chin and tilted it slightly upwards. “I can’t trust you yet. So, here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going back down in the basement-”

 

“No-” Ayano glared at him.

 

“Shut up.” She cut him off. “I love the sound of your voice, but for now I need you to shut up. Am I clear?” Taro nodded, trying to hold in a sob.

 

“ _Good_. You're not allowed out of there until you’ve earned it.”

 

* * *

 

 

The only sounds that were heard for a while was Taro sniffling and their footsteps as Ayano led him back to the basement. She picked up one of the ropes and after examining it for a second, she unlocked Taro’s handcuffs.

 

“Hands behind your back.” She said in a cold tone.

 

“I-I’ll behave I promise, so please don’t-”

 

“I won’t ask a second time.” Taro hesitantly moved his hands a little, but still not obeying her. Ayano exhaled in annoyance before grabbing his wrist, yanking it to the small of his back, followed by the other. He lets a surprised sound in protest and tried to struggle. Ayano pressed harder on his wrists.

“I don’t think you understand the position you’re in. Stay still.“ Taro froze in place.

 

“I’m so-sorry-” Ayano shushed him.

 

“Be quiet now, alright?” Taro nodded. Ayano turned his wrists until his hands were pressed together. He stayed quiet as she worked on the rope behind his back. She then looped the rope around to his front,across his chest and again behind his back. Taro held his breath for a second but didn’t question her as she repeated the process. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything else than the sensation of rope around his skin. How much was she going to use and never mind that, where did she even learn that stuff? He tried to stretch his arms, but he couldn’t even with the half finished knots. He felt Ayano tightening the rope a little too aggressively and mumbled a quick apology.

 

“Tell me if it starts to hurt too much.” Ayano said in a surprisingly soft voice. “I don’t want to cause any permanent damage after all.”

 

“It... doesn’t hurt.” Just felt uncomfortable. Extremely uncomfortable.

 

“Good.” She hummed.He felt her hands moving around for a little more before she took a step back to admire her work. Taro tuned to her and she smiled at him. Somehow, he felt like that was scarier than her shouting. “Don’t move. I’m gonna go get some stuff from upstairs.” He nodded in response and Ayano couldn’t help but blush. He was so adorable like that. “N-Not..Not like you can go anywhere like this.” She added before going upstairs. She closed the basement door behind her, staring it for a moment before locking it. Just to be safe.

 

Taro leaned his head against the basement wall and took long, shaky breaths to calm himself down. She wouldn’t kill him, so he just had to go through...this until they found him. Just suck it up and wait...It would be better if he just endured it for a while. He bit his lip. Yeah, right. As if. If trying to get away once didn’t work, it just meant he had to try again. And again. No matter how long it took. He tried to stretch his arms but it was way too tight. Okay, maybe escaping without his arms was impossible. But he wouldn’t go along with whatever she had planned to do with him. He still felt his throat pulsing and even though it just felt a little sore -thank god for the adrenaline- he knew his stomach has started to bruise with the force she kicked him. What worst she could do?

He fought the urge to turn around and try to bolt out when he heard the door click. He could hear Ayano going down the stairs and closed his eyes. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around hesitantly.

 

“Good boy” she hummed in a low voice and Taro shivered, feeling his face heat up slightly. He briefly wondered what the hell was wrong with him, before Ayano forced him down to his knees. He let out a small yelp as he hit the hard floor. She held him down by his hair with one hand.

 

“Ayano-” She put her finger over his lips.

 

“Don’t waste your voice already. You’ll need it for when I’ll actually have you screaming.” She said, her voice just above a whisper.

 

“What are you going to-” Ayano let out a breath as he started talking.

 

“I asked you to be quiet!” She slaps him, fast and loud. His cheek is stinging from it, a feeling of numbness followed by a sharp pain.He stares at her, trying to process what's happening. Ayano bit her lip and followed it up with another one, causing him to see spots for a second. “Am I clear this time?” He opens him mouth for a second, before closing it again and nodding. Ayano smiled. “Good.” She said and squatted down, next to him. “I need to punish you, but it doesn’t have to-” She let out a yelp as Taro head butted her, making her lose her balance and fall down.

 

“Don’t touch me!” He shouted. That would be way more intimidating if he wasn’t bound. On his knees. Tears threatening to spill. Now it was Ayano blinking in disbelief. She rubbed her forehead. He wasn’t even trying to get up and run, probably knowing he would just fall over if he tried to do so and just stared at her. Of all things, him trying to fight back, chocking her in a desperate attempt to escape, head butting her just to show her he’s not going to play along...Was something she did not expect from him. She felt like she should have been hurt-and she was a little, but there was something inside of her that liked that new development. She let out a small giggle.

 

“You’re always surprising me Senpai...”She mumbled as she was getting up.

 

“Ayano this is wrong- You know it. You can’t just expect me to stand there and-and-” He took a shaky breath as she hovered over him. He tried to jerk away as she leaned in closer, pulling him into a tight hug.

 

“Oh, Senpai-”

 

"No, no don't touch me!" He screamed. She pulled him closer, shushing him and whispering she loved him.

 

"I'll never stop loving you, ok?" She mumbled. “Even when you’re being unreasonable like this.”

 

“Unreasonable? What the fuck are you-!?” She pushed him on the floor, his head hitting against it as he fell to his side, making things dizzy for a moment. Ayano only let out an amused laugh as he tried to kick her, before grabbing his leg.

 

“I could break your legs, you know.” That made him freeze. “That would make sure you wouldn’t try to get away again.”

 

“Wh-What?”

 

“I thought it was way too cruel, but now, with the way you’re acting, I’m not so sure.” She tightened her grip, emphasizing her words. It was kind of a lie. She never even considered it before, but the thought became way too exciting to pass. That would drill her point in his mind for sure. Plus, Senpai’s crying face was...too cute to miss on.

 

“...You’re bluffing - You wouldn’t do it.” Ayano smirked.

“`Try me” Taro glares at her for a moment, as if think it over before he leans in and spits at her.

 

* * *

 

Ayano doesn’t wipe the spit off. Instead she grabs Taro by his hair and leans into his neck, grabbing his shoulder with her other hand.

 

“You were right.” she whispered and Taro tried not to shiver as he felt her breath on his neck. “I’wasn’t going to break your legs. I was even thinking of letting you go easy. But-” she let go of him, backing off and touching the wet spot on her cheek. “You just had to do this.”

 

“You kidnapped me!” He tried to argue, panicking.

 

“It’s for your own good Senpai.” She breathed out, frustrated as she got up. “I’m not going over this again”

 

“Then let me go!” Ayano rolled her eyes, like she was bored of having that conversation again.

 

“I’ll give you just one more chance to stop without making it worse for you, because I love you.” Ayano said. I...I really do-”

 

“Yeah, you have a funny way showing it.” Taro mumbled under his breath - she pretended not to hear him.

 

“But this can’t go on. You either listen to me or face the consequences. Now, what will it be?” She asked calmly. Taro bit his lips, feeling the metallic taste of blood. Shit. He didn’t want to get his legs broken-he didn’t want any of this, he just wanted to go home and pretend nothing ever happened.

 

“No-I-I can’t just sit and take this, please-” Ayano sighed

 

“Alright then.” She put her hand on her chin, humming. “Ankles seem easier to break than your actual leg...”

 

"Please! Please just leave me alone!" Taro whispered. Ayano ignored him.

 

“I’ll break just one of your ankles-”

 

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?”

 

“Yes. Do you know how many bones are in both of your legs combined?” Taro shook his head

 

“Well...Me neither, to be honest, but I can look it up...and break every single one of them.” He looked terrified, as he tried to answer her, but words didn’t come out. She sighed “I'm sorry, Senpai. I didn't want it to be like that.” She crossed her arms and crooked her head. ”But why won't you just behave? You're so difficult sometimes.”

 

“W-Wait-I-I don’t-” Shit. Taro’s breathing had become shallow and erratic like he was on the verge of a panic attack. “Please-I’m sorry-”

 

“No, you’re not.” Ayano clenched her fists. She felt...bad. Her heart was racing, but not in the cheerful, sweet way it normally did around Senpai. No it was confusing, and she could feel every beat, almost as if it was about to burst out of her skin. She also felt a growing whole in her stomach, a feeling of creeping emptiness and pain that she couldn’t pin down. Like someone punched her in the stomach. Repeatedly. With a baseball bat. She hated this. “You...You are just saying that because you don’t want to get hurt!”

 

“I-” Taro looked down. She wasn’t wrong and he couldn’t think of anything to say. “Th-That’s not true!” Ayano rolled her eyes and let out a hollow laugh.

 

“I’m a pretty good actor Senpai. I can tell when somebody is lying.” She could feel her eyes water. Crying? That was...new. She quickly rubbed her eyes, trying to stop it, but it just wouldn’t.

 

“Ayano...” Taro couldn’t help but feel a pinch of guilt as she started crying.

 

“See? I really - I really care about y-you Senpai, I-I just-” She took a deep breath. She recognized that other feeling that started washing over her. Anger. It made her see red and nothing made sense anymore. Though she never thought she would feel it against her Senpai. “Why can’t you just listen to me!?” She glared at him as he tried to back away slowly, still laying on the floor. "If you just do what you’re told then we wouldn’t have a problem, would we?” Her voice lowered as she got up, wiping her eyes.

 

Taro felt his thoughts racing-This was bad. There was no way to avoid her, he knew that, and a large part of him kept cursing himself for being such an idiot and fighting back. She couldn’t keep him there forever, but even thinking of her touching him like before made his skin crawl - he couldn’t take another minute of that, let alone a day or two. He unconsciously backed away, feeling his voice stuck in his throat, as she glared at him, eyes puffy and red and leaking.

 

”This is going to hurt me more than it is going you, you know.”Ayano sighed, stepping lightly on his foot.

 

She moved before Taro could react, and stomped down hard on his left shin.

There was a loud snap that made her flinch, and for an instant she thought she had missed completely and hit the floor, but then Taro chocked on a scream and gasped for air.

 

“I’m really sorry about this-but you left me no choice, did you?” She kneeled next to him as he tried to suppress a pained whimper.

“But it's okay, Senpai. Don’t cry.” She said, wiping a tear from his cheek as he stared at her. “I promise,I'll take good care of you.

_After all, I love you more than anything else.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut.  
> Again the friendly author reminder that all that stuff are, well kinks.  
> Roleplay it with a willing partner after long discussion with safety first! Safe words etc are vital!

Taro was still trying to find a way to breath through the pain, when Ayano gently tried to move him. No matter how gentle she was,the movement still stirred up his leg, making him hiss in pain. She kept talking to him, but he didn’t focus on her words. 

 

"Hey-" she got his attention by gently poking his cheek. "Are you listening to me?" Taro remained silent and she sighed. "Alright. Be like that." She mumbled, shoving him back on the ground and kneeled next to him again. He tried looking away from her as she run her fingers through his black hair, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his leg.

 

“Senpai...” she mumbled, a small flush on her face. “I can’t move you with..Without hurting you if you don’t cooperate, alright?”

 

“ _Hurt me_?” Taro laughed.“You-You just broke my leg!” Ayano stared at him as he kept laughing hollowly through his tears.

 

“Senpai...”

 

“What? You’re going to break my other leg? I-Ahh-I’ll pass out I think, so please-” He let out a small sob. “Go ahead.” Ayano bit her lips hard and pressed her tights together, leaning towards him.

 

“You’re so handsome like that...”She whispered in a low voice. Taro felt a shiver run up his spine.

 

“W-What-” She pressed her lips against his before he had the chance to finish. He didn’t even try to fight her this time, too tired to try to do anything else than suppress the disgusted shudder as she pressed her tongue into his mouth.

 

“You’re _even better_ than I imagined...” She said as she pulled back.

 

“Don’t-” He sighed, not finishing his sentence. “It doesn’t matter anyway.” He mumbled

 

Ayano paused for a long looking at him. He looked away blankly, eyes still wet from crying. She run her fingers through his black hair again, in an almost comforting motion. She always thought about this, just them sitting and she playing with his hair, or maybe mess it around like boys did in romance series and _then they’d laugh and_ \- Well, the point is, she didn’t expect it to be _this_ soft and couldn’t stop herself from running her fingers through it again and again.

 

“It’s alright. “ She finally broke the silence.”I don’t think it’s really broken, you...You’ll be alright Senpai.” She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “I’ll need you to relax, okay?” He looked at her confused as she pushed him on his back. “We’re not done _yet_...”

 

“Wait, Ayano-”

 

“ _Shh_. I’m gonna make you feel nice...” She slid her hand into his underwear, pulling down the elastic band with ease. Taro tried to twist away, but she pinned her hand on him.

 

“Stay still.” She hummed. He tried to speak, but she quickly cut him off. “You talk too much. _Be quiet_.” She said in a stern voice. He squirmed a little, but didn’t speak again, his breath becoming heavier as she started to stroke him slowly.

 

Taro bit his lips, trying to stop a groan of pleasure. It was nothing like before - she stroked him slow and gently, one hand cupped around his balls, and the other wrapped around the base of his cock. Ayano could tell that Taro was struggling to breathe, from the excitement and the stress of the situation.

 

“Say my name.” She hummed.

 

“ _Please-I-_ ” He couldn’t even finish, his sentence cut off by a heavy moan. Suddenly Ayano stopped and before he could react she positioned her self above his dick. He looked at her panting as she smiled.

 

“I wa-want you inside of me” She purred.

 

“Don’t-” He whispered. “You don’t have to-do this”

 

“I don’t” She nodded. “But I **_want_** to” She pushed herself slowly on his girth, already wet, making this easier for her. She let out a gasp as she felt the tip entering her and Taro felt his whole body shiver.

 

“Ah, _no_ \- please stop this, I don’t want this, _not_ a-again” Ayano could feel him squirm beneath her, his eyes unfocused as she slowly moved.

 

“Say my name Senpai, ah, I wanna, I wanna hear you-”

 

“AYANO!” he shouted. “Ayano-Ayano,ahh- stop, _please_ , I-” She pulls him into a rough kiss, silencing him.

 

“Please, stop-” He whimpered when she pulled back.

 

“ _Shhh_ ” she said, but kept whimpering - with an annoyed hum she shoved her fingers into his mouth. “Ah, you-I told you-you talk too much. Just-ah- enjoy it, wh-while you can, hm?” He chocked back more tears as she wrapped her other hand around his throat, not putting any pressure on it, but just that made him freeze in place. She smiled and hummed in approval, speeding up her pace.

 

“Mmm-” He tried to beg around her fingers, but a chocked up moan came out instead as he came, Ayano not long after. He was barely conscious as she untied him, her fingers massaging gently the marks the ropes left. He lay there trembling slightly as Ayano talked to him. He wasn’t processing what she said and for a moment he panicked but she only smiled gently.

 

“Sleep. Good boys deserve their rest” She mumbled.

 

It didn’t take long for him to pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had updated before leaving for vacation but I checked and well... Turns out I hadn't lol
> 
> I'm on vacation and won't have Internet for until the 20th? Well I have but it's data and I'll get screwed over if I upload too much using them lol. I'll probably update after the 20th again! ^ sorry for the long waits my schedule is chaotic even on summer lol


End file.
